metrovideogamefandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:Teddy Picker
Welcome Hi, welcome to Metro 2033 Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the User:Redsoxusa09 page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Komodo Saurian (Talk) 14:31, September 30, 2011 The nuclear war article wasn't finished yet, i was planning on coming back to it when i had scanned the book and game for any more details. i know the apocalypse was reasonably unspecified and that the article was small, but this is supposed to be the definitive wiki and there was barely any information on it. just thought it would have been good to have a round up on what we know about it. please sign your posts, and I know but the subject itself is sketchy at best. perhaps in Metro Last Light, more will be detailed about the nuclear war. I'd talk to one of the administrators about this. Redsoxusa09 14:57, October 22, 2011 (UTC) Appreciation Hey there Red, I just wanted to let ya know that your work on the wiki is some real good stuff, and that I'm glad to see the comitment you're putting into it. Keep up the good work, and stay in touch. Chaos ian7 04:46, October 23, 2011 (UTC) thanks, its great to hear that from an admin Redsoxusa09 05:33, October 23, 2011 (UTC) Half life Resemblans Alright cool, thanks dude. Scare Cr0w 03:06, November 29, 2011 (UTC)Scare Cr0w Trailer Images Hey, smart find you're uploading there. I just wanted to let you know that I'm running them through Paint.Net right now to get rid of the black bands and the youtube line. Unless you wanted the lines in there? Chaosian 06:45, November 29, 2011 (UTC) : I'm currently putting all the images in a blog post, but you can go ahead and remove the black lines, then upload the new versions. I just bought FRAPS, thought I'd put it to good use. Teddy Picker 06:47, November 29, 2011 (UTC) : Fair enough. I'm figuring the Last light page could use another gallery for trailer highlights. Chaosian 06:48, November 29, 2011 (UTC) : Oh, for sure. I tweeted the official Last Light Twitter to see if they'd budge on images or information, but they haven't responded. Teddy Picker 06:50, November 29, 2011 (UTC) : Just a suggestion, before you upload your snapshots to the wiki, can you give them a better name than the info about the shot. Currently they consist of lots of numbers and make it hard to find images in the database. I'm going to quickly rename the ones uploaded now, but try to remember this for future reference. =) [[User:Smokey McPott|''Smokey McPott]] ''[''talk'']'' 06:33, November 30, 2011 (UTC) :: Gah, what was I thinking. What shall you name the Scorpion-mutant image?! But thanks for the tip, I'll keep that in mind if I find cooler screenshots in the future :D Teddy Picker 06:37, November 30, 2011 (UTC) :: Not a problem, I've only renamed the colored images but as for the stuff with unknown enemies, I've left them as is. Possibly due to the fact I have no idea what to call many of those things. Can't wait till the game come out. I'll be able to post really high quality images from my Xbox capture card. [[User:Smokey McPott|Smokey McPott]] ''[''talk'']'' 06:42, November 30, 2011 (UTC) :: I'll name them Mutant-1, Mutant-2 etc just so I don't have to remember what their names are in the future. What recording equipment do you have? I have a Dazzle Video Creator Plus HD that I'll be using for screenshots, playthroughs, etc, but as of now it's useless because my laptop's broken. Teddy Picker 06:45, November 30, 2011 (UTC) :: Black Magic Design: Intensity Pro. It's supposedly really good. I only recently got it from a friend. [[User:Smokey McPott|Smokey McPott]] ''[''talk'']'' 06:53, November 30, 2011 (UTC) :: For $200 dollars, it better be good! I like the Dazzle because it's so easy to use, and really console-friendly. Plus, the quality is alright, I mean it's certainly better than some kid putting his cell phone up to the T.V. and recording a video. Teddy Picker 06:58, November 30, 2011 (UTC) :: I hate gameplay footage when people do that. But yeah, I'm hoping that it will be good. I'll try to get some Hi res headshot footage. [[User:Smokey McPott|Smokey McPott]] ''[''talk'']'' 07:03, November 30, 2011 (UTC) :: Yeah, it looks normal in YouTube's thumbnail and then you click the link... But yes, I look forward to seeing those, you have a YouTube account I presume? Teddy Picker 07:06, November 30, 2011 (UTC) :: Nope. Well technically yes, but only for viewing mature content, but for not uploading vids. [[User:Smokey McPott|Smokey McPott]] ''[''talk'']'' 07:22, November 30, 2011 (UTC) :::http://www.bsplayer.com/ :::http://www.savevid.com/ ::: 18:30, November 30, 2011 (UTC) :::Those are great for catching videos or images off of YouTube or other video sharing websites, but because Smokey and I have an Xbox, we need special recording equipment to actually record what we play. Unless you already know all that and you're just posting those links to be helpful. Teddy Picker 01:32, December 1, 2011 (UTC) Jackpot Yay! 19:45, November 29, 2011 (UTC) : If you're referencing my 777 Edits Picture, I promise to invest 20% of my winnings into this Wiki. Now, time to look up "counting cards" on Wikipedia... Teddy Picker 19:48, November 29, 2011 (UTC) :: :T 19:55, November 29, 2011 (UTC) ::: I meant to ask, what does that smiley mean? Teddy Picker 05:38, November 30, 2011 (UTC) ::::It means exactly what it looks like. 21:10, December 6, 2011 (UTC) I will Hey, you said that if I need anything I should leave a message on your talk bage, so If I will need anything I will (sorry for somewhat dumb reply)Brother captain 20:35, December 6, 2011 (UTC) :Just to clarify: That was an automated message. 20:50, December 6, 2011 (UTC) Hi. I'm sorry for trying to add my walkthrough to a section that didn't allow it. I'm new to this so you'll have to forgive me. Is there a place on the wiki that i am able to add my walkthroughs? MegaEpicLPMetroDivision 18:05, January 10, 2012 (UTC) Walkthrough Hey I've just added my youtube channel to my blog. Give it a look when you have the time and feedback would really be helpful. thanks for your time. MegaEpicLPMetroDivision 17:31, January 12, 2012 (UTC) Greatingz Sup m8 wasent here long time now, hows the metro wikia going? any news on metro 2012? Scare Cr0w 15:14, January 22, 2012 (UTC)Scare Cr0w : A couple of changes in categories, Chaosian removed all of the parentheses from article names, and the latest update we've had about Last Light is the release date, and even that was vague. They said "northern summer". [[User:Teddy Picker|'Teddy Picker']] 16:39, January 22, 2012 (UTC) Reminder >>>''I'll have it up today or tomorrow Yep. 15:14, February 1, 2012 (UTC) : Finished re-reading it yesterday, and now today is yesterday's tomorrow. It'll be up today, I... "pinky promise". -__- [[User:Teddy Picker|'Teddy Picker']] 15:47, February 1, 2012 (UTC) ::Don't take this seriously. It's not like I will cut your salary for missing a deadline or fire you over it. We are all working on our own volition here after all. 17:14, February 1, 2012 (UTC) :::Cut my salary? But please sir I have three kids! Kidding. I'm working on it right now, but I'm also helping my friend with some Attack Helicopter montages in Battlefield 3, so I may be a bit. [[User:Teddy Picker|'Teddy Picker']] 23:12, February 1, 2012 (UTC) ::::It's a good time they learned self-reliance. 08:22, February 2, 2012 (UTC)